


Book of Ruby x Reader/Oc's Lemons

by MidnightRO53



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRO53/pseuds/MidnightRO53
Summary: You (Y/N L/N) or Oc's and Ruby Rose have a very sexual and intimate relationship. This is some of you and her's sex experiences and in different scenarios. (Some OOC Ruby).





	1. Love At Beacon, In The Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY

Scenario: Normal

Setting:Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's Dorm

Ruby Rose, leader of team Rwby, and her boyfriend, you/Y/N L/N were making out on her bed as she was ontop of him. Ruby and you were in this relationship since Signal Academy and while her sister disagreed with the relationship she didn't know about the intimate sexual activites. Ruby and You decided to keep it a secret.

Y/N flipped Ruby so now he was on top of her.He bent down and nipped at her neck, mildly annoyed that the marks he had left were gone. Ruby whimpered as his tongue teased up her neck, then moaned when he sucked on the slender column.

Ruby could feel him struggle as he kissed down her neck to her chest, kisses turning into nipping bites. Her breath quickened with excitement as his tongue teased over a nipple. Her hands went to his hair and pushed him down gently, she could feel her virgina start to drip. 

Y/N moved down his arms under her legs while his hands settled on her thighs holding them apart for him. His mouth watered slightly at the sight her sex flushed and dilating for him, her vagina folds wet making them shine. 

"P-Please.. F-Fuck me~" Ruby said as she blushes with her eyes clouded with lust.

Ruby reached down with her spare hand and spread her folds for him, begging him to get on with it. 

"Oh some one can't wait can they~" Y/N purred, making Ruby blushes more.

Ruby blushed at Y/N teasing her. Y/N drove inside, slow and steady with Ruby slightly annoyed but didn't want to push Y/N.

He tucked his face to her neck as he pushed his way inside, he groaned long and loud. Ruby then whimpered in pain as she felt her virginity being taken.

"I-I-It h-hurts." Ruby whimpered out as her blood then leaked onto Y/N's cock.

"I'll be patience~" Y/N said as he waited and stroke her hair waiting as she clawed at his back.

Y/N then moved a little as Ruby whimpered a little more as Y/N moved. Y/N then groans as he then keeps moving. Ruby's pain then turned into pleasure and started to move.

"Aaaahhh~" Ruby moans softly as she clawed at his back and moans.

His hands dug into her hips and started going harder as Ruby started feeling it slightly hitting her g-spot and only felt pleasure. 

It felt so good, she could feel the hotness of his cross on her chest, a sharp contrast to the heat flowing through her body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him to her. “Ohhh.” She clenched tight around him and enjoyed his groan. Her hands grabbed at his back, as she moved her legs in time with his thrusts.

"You feels so *grunt* good~" Y/N grunts as he keeps thrusting his cock roughly into her.

"Y-You d-d-do too~" Ruby moans through her own moans.

Y/N moved kneeling up running his hands over her body in a long pet, he looked down her sweet pale skin. Watching his cock drive into her stroked his ego almost as much as her blissful state did. 

Y/N grabbed into Ruby's hips and thrust into her with him pulling her down onto his member. They both felt eachother sweating as they both pants and moans feeling each others pleasure.

Ruby bit her hand again as she screamed out her eyes sliding shut the pleasure overwhelmed her. Y/N groaned long and loud, his cock throbbing as he shot his seed deep into her while panting.

Y/N pulled out slowly as soon as he pulled out Ruby panted louder. Y/N then turned Ruby on her hands and knees of the postion of doggy style. Y/N then pushes his cock into her ass as Ruby whimpered feeling him stretch her ass's walls out.

Y/N then pulled back and slammed his hips forcing his cock into her ass more as Ruby clawed at the bed and moans loudly in pleasure and pain. Y/N then keeps going as Ruby then moans in completely pleasure.

"K-Keep g-g-going, please~" Ruby moans.

"A-Alright, My *groan* Rose~" Y/N groans.

Y/N groans as he then leans down and wraps his arms around her hips. She could feel him move his face next to hers, his heavy breath filling her ear. Y/N then thrusts harder and faster as she felt her brain turn into mush.

"Ah~ Aaahhh~ Aaaahhh~" Ruby moans unconciously.

Ruby then yelps as she felt Y/N's cumming inside her without warning. Y/N and Ruby then pants heavily as Ruby moans softly as Y/N then pulls out of her.

Y/N then lays next to her heavily breathing. Ruby then cuddles up to Y/N.

"Let's *pant* take a break before *pant* getting up." Y/N pants out. Ruby nods in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Extra

Yang, Blake, and Wiess then come in to see Y/N and Ruby were already gone. Blake's sense were already filled with the smell of Y/N, Ruby, and....Sex. Yang then notices Blake blushing.

"What's wrong, Blakey?" Yang said confused.

"I smell...like someone had sex in here." Blake said.

"But the only ones here were Ruby and....Y/N..." Yang said realising what happened.

Blake and Weiss looked at eachother wide eyed then backs up and out of the room. Yang's eyes were now bloody red as Yang took a deep breath inhale.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Yang yells out angrily as fire spilled from her.


	2. A Rose's Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oc Belongs To Fieldmark346

Ruby Rose was on a mission with Sonya Rainart, her girlfriend. Ruby and Sonya were on a mission to kill multiple grimm that were causing a problem for a village. 

The mission was going actually very well.

"We got this one in the bag,Sonya!" Ruby cheered.

Unknownist, a grimm was sneaking up from behind suddenly being notice by Sonya until it pounced.

"Ruby!" Sonya yelled out.

Ruby turns around seeing the grimm already pouncing at her. Ruby yhen brings up her arms to block it but then Sonya stands infront of her taking the hit. The hit was on the left side of her upper body.

"Sonya!" Ruby yelled out, as she then finishes the rest of the surrounding grimm.

"You're gonna be okay!" Ruby said as she then calls a bullhead to head back to Beacon. The Bullhead then comes and Ruby carries inside the bullhead as the bullhead then takes off and heads back to Beacon.

Ruby then immediately carries Sonya inside and into the infirmary. 

"Please, help her!" Ruby yelled out as a the nurse rushed out and takes Sonya in. Ruby then sits down a d waits.

5 minutes later

The nurse comes back and tells Ruby, Sonya will be fine beacause of her semblance. Sonya then comes out as Ruby then runs up and hugs her tightly.

"Im okay, Ruby." Sonya assured her. 

Ruby then thinks of a way to thank Sonya to thank her for protecting her. Ruby smiles as she thought of an idea.

"Come on Sonya!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby then grabs Sonya's hand and takes her out of the infirmary. Ruby and Sonya then goes all the to Ruby's dorm.

Once there, Ruby closes the door and locks it. Ruby then pushes Sonya on the bed

Ruby scooted closer to Sonya and removed her shirt pants and boots revealing her lacy bra and panties. Ruby blushes deeply looking at her body as Ruby then shyly undresses her self all the way to her panties and lacy bra.

Ruby quickly mind-warped Sonya, causing her to fall asleep on the spot. She then gets rid Sonya's panties and her own confining nightshirt. She took one of Sonya's erect nipples into her mouth. She moaned and sucked hard. She could feel Sonya's wet pussy pressing against her abdomen. Sonya then removes Ruby's panties.

"Ahhh~" Ruby moans softly.

Ruby moaned softly and began to grind her pussy against Sonya's abdomen. Ruby blushes more and moans softly when Sonya put her hand between her pussy and the young girl's abdomen. She continues grinding, but this time with Sonya's fingers flexing between her nether-lips. She moaned as Sonya's fingers slowly slid into her hot slick folds. She felt the pleasure building fast then Ruby switched to her other breast. She was so close. She took matters into her own and started humping against the three digits that were now filling her pussy. Her breath quickened and she panted as she neared completion.

Sonya continued pumping her fingers into Ruby, but added pleasure by using her other hand to tweak and rub Ruby's clit. Ruby removes her mouth from Sonya's breast

"Oh gawd Sonya!" cried Ruby as her pussy tightened around Sonya's fingers and then relaxed as her fluids poured all over Sonya's abdomen, dripping down to her pussy too.

Sonya moan as the hot liquid she had brought form Ruby slid between her own nether-lips. She could feel it as it slid down her own slit.

Ruby recovered quickly and made her way down Sonya's larger body in a trail of soft kisses. She could taste herself on Sonya's abdomen and began to lick along the trail of her own juices until she reached the place were they mingled with Sonya's. She flicked her tongue at the smooth nether lips. Ruby thrust her tongue deep into her folds. 

"Mmmm, ahhhh~" Sonya moans softly.

She moaned and squeezed Ruby's head between her thighs, wanting more contact to sooth the ache in her hot pussy. She cried out when Ruby began to nibble on her clit and thrust two fingers into her hard and fast. She could feel the pressure building deep inside.

"Oh Ruby~" Sonya cried loudly as she reached her climax and her deliciously sweet come rained on Ruby's face.

"You taste so good Sonya," moaned Ruby as she lapped the juices. Her own pussy was hot and wet again and she suddenly felt something slick and long enter her from behind. She let out a loud moan and turned her head to look at what was thrusting so deliciously into her. 

Ruby pants as she looks at her girlfriend as Sonya then kisses her again. The normal french kissing as they then pulled back.

"That was my thank you for you, Sonya." Ruby said smiling.

"You're Welcome." Sonya said as they did one final kiss before cuddling and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fieldmark346


	3. Releasing Love and Lust

PoV:Yours

Ruby and you walk hand in hand to the dorm quickly because of Y/N being backed up in lust and Ruby being sexually fustrated by Blake and Yang doing things.

After entering the dorm you pinned Ruby to a wall and kissed her passionately. Ruby started to unbotten your uniform shirt and you then pulled Ruby's uniform skirt off revealing her red and back lacy panties. After the lack of air they pulled apart followed by a saliva line between there lips. You then eyed Ruby looking from top to bottom. Ruby blushed a little and then preceded to take of her shirt to revealing a red and black lacy bra. You smirked at her then led her to Blake's bed the 2 lovers 'fell' on the bed. Ruby pants with her pussy against your dick as she humps you making her even more wet and moans.

Her face hovered a few inches above yours own, she lowered her head to meet you in a quick kiss, your hand moved down along her sides coming to a stop on her hips, you rolled her over and flipped around, pressing the smaller girl into the bed as your lips left hers, you felt your mind become numb of lust and fogged quickly as you moved your lips down her neck of her soft skin, kissing a trail to her shoulder before you then bit down lightly as it was very soft where her neck met her shoulder, she let a low moan and her hand gripped the back of his head.

You then went back to her neck and bite her neck lightly leaving 2 or 3 hickeys. During the sexual actions, Ruby was moaning. Ruby then felt his manhood rub against her womanhood. She was getting more horny. She then flip you over making jump slightly in surprise and took off your's pants revealing his boxers and then her panties.

She then sensually mumbled, "Give it to me, Give it all". 

Ruby pushed the large head onto her mouth as she rubbed your length with her hands, You groaned wordlessly feeling pleasure blossoming as Ruby continued her ministrations. She pushed the head and about an inch of the shaft into her mouth making you groan in pleasure slightly loudly before pulling it back out, the entire time her hands slowly rubbing the length. Ruby then puts your length making your groan again then Ruby tries to go deep as possible as she sucks harder you groaned loudly as your dick began to twitch; you quickly made a a loud groan showing the nearing finish. Ruby understood the message and pulled the length out so only the tip remained. A gush of white fluid rushed from you, and into Ruby's mouth. Ruby began to swallow the fluid as more and more entered her mouth. You finally stopped his gushing a moment later and Ruby removed the tip from her mouth and shivered looked up to him and licking his cum off her lips.

"It's so… tasty" Ruby moans softly.

Your face began to grow hot as it was at this point a shade of crimson that put Ruby's cloak to shame. 

You then flipped Ruby over for a second time. You then licked her clit to making it wet as Ruby moans. Ruby stopped her moaning as soon as he made contact, and then began to moan loudly as a she felt your dick entered the dripping opening. You felt as sudden heat came all around making You then groaned lightly then go deeper as you felt your dick meet a barrier. You then returned your face to Ruby as your lust glazed eyes sharpened. 

"Are you sure about this?" You questioned. Ruby looked deep into your eyes with her own lust, and slowly nodded. 

With confirmation, you pushed your dick through the barrier, coating dick in blood. You slowly pressed his dick in and out of the tight opening, making Ruby moan in pleasure and pain. Y/N stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, It'll soon feel better~" You said with a nod and a smile and continued his motions for a few more seconds, You then extracted your dick and teasing Ruby who then wined, his lust took back over a moment later. You then shoved back into her feeling her heat again both making you and her moan.

Ruby then spreads her legs more. "Please, go faster~" Ruby moans

Y/N then nodded and gone faster making her moan as she clawed at your back without ease as she you grimaced in pain slightly feeling the nails penetrate your back.

"Faster, Harder!" She moans loudly

You looked up with lusted eyes and then felt your face go into smirked.You then went deeper and went faster. Moaning, Ruby wrapped her legs around your's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck keeping you into a tight hold. You felt her walls squeeze you tightly then went harder feeling the lust take over. You felt yourself then hit a certain part making her yelp in pleasure. She begin to drool, rolling her head into her skull, and shoting her head back. You then bit her neck again leaving another hickey and went faster and harder as Ruby began yelling in pleasure. You were both moaning and groaning.

"Oh~*moan* this feels so good *moan~" Ruby said. You then felt your limit.

"I'm gonna cum!" You said.

"M-me t-too~" Ruby said. 

After a few more thrusts You then shot his seed into Ruby hitting her womb. Ruby's cum covered You then pulled out. Still your seed spilling onto the bed. You and Ruby then pants as Ruby then rolls over on to all four floors. You then got on your knees and penetrate her ass as it was also tight like her pussy. You then grabbed her hips started thrusting roughly as Ruby soon got use to it and moans loudly.

"Ah~ Ahhh~" Ruby moans

You then kept going rougher as you felt her squeeze you again. You felt her end coming quickly as You then shot your seed deep into her making making her moan and yelp surprisingly. You then panted as you pulled out.

Your cum then leaked from her as she then lays down. You and Ruby panted before you heard your scroll dinged. You grabbed it from your pants and saw you were getting a call for a mission.

"Sorry, rosebud but we're gonna continue this later." You said as you got up and got your clothes on.

"Okay, Thank you for helping me." Ruby panted as she pulled the covers over her. You then went back over to her and gave her a quick kiss then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fieldmark346


	4. A Criminal's 'Robbery'

You were walking to a shop named "Dust Till Dawn" to meet your lover, Ruby. Your boss, Cinder, and teammates, Mercury and Emerald, suppose that he's going to steal dust from the shop. As soon as You entered the shop he greeted the shopkeep as the shopkeep greeted you back. You then went to the back to see you lover reading a weapon weekly comic.

You went behind her and hugged Ruby. Ruby slightly jumped as she took her headphones off and looked at him. You then kissed her neck as Ruby suddenly blushes as you then bit her neck that tasted like cookies and strawberries.

"Y-Y/N, we can't do it here?" Ruby said, holding back a moan.

"C'mon, we just have to be quiet he won't suspect a thing besides I know you're sexually frustrated." You whispered with a smirk on your face.

Ruby blushes more as she pulls up her battle skirt. You then unzipped your pant's zipper and then slipped your dick from your boxers. Ruby smiles as she felt your dick hitting her lower back. You then lifted Ruby and turned her around giving her a passionate kiss as Ruby kissed back. You pulled down her leggings and panties revealing her pussy.

You then positioned your dick at her pussy as Ruby realised a moan. You then thrusted forward as you felt your dick enveloped in heat and tightness. Ruby let out a slightly loud moan but was muffled by the kiss and the shopkeep didn't hear it. You and Ruby then pulled back from kiss and panting slightly.

You then leaned Ruby against the dust shelf as You went further in as you hit her virginity barrier. Ruby looked at you with pleading and lustful silver eyes.

"Go ahead." Ruby said quietly as she nodded as well.

You then thrusted forward breaking her barrier. You then covered her mouth as she screamed with the scream muffled by your hand. You then thrusted as Ruby moaned in pain and pleasure. You then kept thrusting upward in her as the shelf rocked slightly that supported you and her's 'fun'.

Ruby moans as she leaned down and bit your neck to mufffle her loud moans as she then gripped her right hand by your shoulder and her left hand and gripped your hair making it into a mess as you then groaned. Ruby wrapped her legs around your waist bringing you closer to her and deeper inside her pussy.

You then went faster and harder for you and her's pleasure. The shelf kept rocking back and forth more. Ruby moans loudly but was muffled by your shoulder she was bitting into. You then grunted as you then went harder as she was panting and moaning.

"I-Im c-cummming!~" Ruby moans/muffled.

You then nodded as you then went harder and faster as you hips would let you. You couldn't hold ot anymore as you cam inside her as Ruby cums as well. As Ruby and you moaned loudly but you and Ruby kept rocking you and her kept rocking her hips not wanting the feeling to end but all good things came to an end.

You then pulled out of her as your cum leaked out of her. You then turned her around seeing her slightly bubble ass and set her down as you then slightly towered over her being slightly taller than her.. You then thrusted into her ass roughly as you gripped her hips as Ruby gripped the shelf and moans softly. You then started thrusting hard and roughly as you bit into her neck tasting the same cookie and strawberry flavor.

You then pulled her hips back as you thrusted forward making you go deeper. Ruby felt the shelf rocked as she gripped it as she moans trying to be quiet and not get caught. You felt her ass squeeze your dick as you then unexpectedly felt yourself cumming as you then cum inside her as she moans. You then panted and pulled out seeing your cum leak from there too.

You then pulled up her panties and leggings as you pushed back your limp dick into you boxers as you then zipped it up. Ruby was panting as she let go of the shelf as you picked her bridal style and carried her out to go somewhere you can be loud as you want. As it was a pleasureable night.

You decided to steal some dust tommorow morning even if the cost of being yelled at and burned by Cinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fieldmark346

**Author's Note:**

> No flares please. (You can give me ideas if I approve of them)


End file.
